


Introducing the New Fab 5

by arkadyevna, Opalsong



Series: Arkadyevna & Opalsong's Gundam Wing AU Not!Fics [6]
Category: Gundam Wing, Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Gundam Guys as Fab 5, Multiple Voices, No RPF, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Racebent!Trowa, Trans!Heero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Introducing the New Fab 5!  Quatre Raberba Winner is here to revamp your personal style.  Trowa Barton will listen to your problems and help you get your life together.  Heero Yuy has got your entire house handled.  Duo Maxwell wants you to take care of yourself.  And Wufei Chang can teach you to make Avacado Toast (joking, he'll teach you to provide for yourself and your loved ones).





	Introducing the New Fab 5

 

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/Introducing%20the%20New%20Fab%205.mp3) | 40:15 | 27.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Queer Eye Theme (All Things) Feat. Betty Who_

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

 

 

O: Introducing the New Fab 5, created by Opalsong

A: and Arkadyevna.

O: Rated Teen for language. Always for language. Fandoms – Queer Eye, Netflix, and Gundam Wing. Relationships – Gen.

A: Yay, okay!

O: Yay, so, Queer Eye AU, this is like basically one of six, though it falls into two main ideas.

A: Yeah, there’s a lot of this.

O: Okay, I don’t think we need to read it off, I think we can just chat.

A: No, yeah.

O: The two main – we have two main ideas for our Queer Eye Gundam Wing AU’s, and I think we might record one and then stop, and then record the other, or they might both be part of the same file. Dunno yet. But, our two ideas are – like, so basically we’re going to crossover slash fuse Queer Eye into the Gundam Wing world. It’s just, are we fusing – how are we fusing them?

A: Mmhmm.

O: Idea one is the ‘Try Guys’ ARE the Fab Five?

A: *laughs*

O: And this is like – this isn’t into the Gundam Wing world, this is like Queer Eye AU where they’re just the Fab Five, um, in modern day. Whatever, and it’s just them. And the second is the Fab Five, the canon Fab Five from Netflix’s version of the show um, in close canon, so post war. For some reason, they do a special where they do five episodes, one on each Gundam guy.

O: *whispers* it’s a disaster in the best way possible.

A: *whispers* it’s the worst thing to ever happen on television.

O: It – it’s actually great.

A: *laughs* It’s fantastic.

O: There’s so much. Um, anyway so – Arkadyevna, which one would you like to do first?

A: Um, I think probably, because it’s easier, probably do the Wing guys as the Fab Five first.

O: Idea One; Gundam Guys As The Fab Five. This is a modern AU of Gundam Wing, like it would take place in the modern world, I was thinking, right?

A: Mmhmm.

O: Yeah, like no war, this is just the Gundam Wing guys in their characterizations as the Gundam guys, except there’s no – war? So I don’t actually know how they get their characterizations, but we’re just going to gloss over that because it doesn’t matter.

A: *laughs*

O: Because you don’t know that much about Queer Eye guys anyway. BUT, so – Cain, what are their roles?

A: Okay, should I – for this, should I just give a little bit of a backstory to Queer Eye?

O: I am assuming – okay, look. If you haven’t seen Netflix’s Queer Eye and you’re into … feelings at all.

A: *laughs*

O: General fluff, feel good stuff, n-no literally, I didn’t – I was like ‘nnnuummm’, and – no, no it’s good. You should watch it. And if you can’t watch it, you can probably google enough about this. Canon knowledge of Queer Eye is necessary because we’re going to be referencing it a lot.

A: Mmhmm.

O: There so now we don’t have to give a background.

A: Okay! Okay, um. So. Obviously, there is five guys in Queer Eye, there’s five guys in Wing, in Gundam Wing. So it fits very well. Um –

O: *sarcastically* I don’t know what you’re talking about.

A: *laughs* it was made for it. Um, so. The roles. I’ll start with just the ones that I remember. So Q (Quatre) is uh, fashion.

O: Mmhmm.

A: So basically, what he’ll go and do is he’ll go through a person’s wardrobe, take a look at them and go ‘right, what can we do to make 1) you feel better about yourself, 2) make you look amazing,’ um, ‘and do better for you in whatever you want to do in your life. So, like different kinds of clothes for whether you’re a professional or whatever you’re going to be doing. Um, then we had – Trowa?

O: I have the list in front of me if you need.

A: Trowa was culture, right?

O: Nnn – Aah, just a moment. I think that was – do do do do dooo –

A: Yeah, because –

O: Yes.

A: Yes, because originally we had Wufei as culture, but we switched it. Um.

O: Yes, because Trowa is a listener.

A: Yes. *laughs* Um, so Trowa, with his extensive knowledge of – much, um, he - *laughs*

O: Of people, he – like he doesn’t look like a people person, but he, he’s – like, when I said jokingly that ‘because he listens’ – he’s a very good listener.

A: Mmhmm.

O: And, like, he is very in tune with people and what they need and why they act the way they act, and – yeah.

A: Mm. Um, so, basically – culture is a difficult one because in Queer Eye culture basically means, they do the majority of the emotional heavy –

O: Therapy work.

A: And therapy work. Um, but it’s also a matter of looking into their lives, tapping into – obviously – their culture and like, their family, and um, basically getting a lot of the story, and getting in touch with who the person is that they’re making over.

O: Yeah, and I feel like Trow would be good at that.

A: Oh, absolutely. Um, and then –

O: Note that one of the reasons that we chose Quatre as fashion um is not only because we think he would be good at that role, but because if you look at all of the Gundam Wing promo art? Um, all of it. Uh, the rest of the guys can be kind of like just chillin’, and Quatre will look like he just came out of a GQ magazine. Every time.

A: Yeah, he’s – he looks like a Gucci ad. He looks like a Gucci ad, come on. Um –

O: Yeah, like. So yeah, that’s why he’s fashion.

A: And – sidenote, it actually makes a lot of sense that my favourite in Wing is basically taking on the role of my favourite in Queer Eye, so it makes me really happy! Because Tan is my favourite.

O: Aww!

A: Yeah, um – I have reasons. But! Okay! Um *clears throat*. Next is – Duo!

O: Duo!

A: Okay, so Duo is grooming. Um, which is basically …

O: I mean it’s because of his hair.

A: Yeah, it’s – it’s because of his hair. Um.

O: Like, let’s be honest it’s because of his hair.

A: Um, so it’s – it’s hair, it’s makeup if necessary, it’s skincare, it’s um – personal appearance. Because you’ve got, it – working in tandem with um, Q, but quite independently in terms of, like – ‘look, take care of yourself, let’s take a look at your space, like what have you got to actually groom yourself.’ Cause, it’s all about confidence. Um, which Duo has in abundance.

O: Yeah, and let’s also be real here, he’s the one with the most, sort of, hair stylist/aesthetician personality – like the sort of effected personality that you get when you go into like a hair salon, or whatever and get your hair done.

A: Mmhmm.

O: And get the personal attention, like that’s Duo.

A: Yeah, absolutely.

O: He’s very personable, he wants to chat about your life while he’s doing your hair, like – yeah. He’s that person.

A: He’s very – and he’s very good at what he does. Um …

O: Oh my gosh yes.

A: Mm.

O: So good at what he does.

A: Okay, so. Wufei – because I’ll get to Heero last – um, Wufei is food.

O: Yeah, we’ve already touched on that.

A: Yeah, so the interesting thing about food is obviously it’s one of the things that in the show, there’s contention with cause a lot of the stuff that you get taught, it’s not necessarily like gourmet food all the time, it’s – no, like lets take a look at like – how you take care of yourself, what you eat, what’s around you, let’s see what you can do.

O: And – and like, a lot of, like in the actual Queer Eye show, um, you don’t actually see a lot of the – the stuff that goes on with the cooking, because they only have so much time, right?

A: Mmhmm.

O: So you see the food guy make, like, one appetizer, or something, because I assume it’s the thing that this person chooses to make later. Or because it has a good like, quote in it, or like, story bit in it, in that section.

A: Mmhmm.

O: Um. You don’t get to see the like, hours of time they have to spend in front of the stove together. Um, and so –

A: And also – yeah.

O: Like, so the guy who does the food gets all the – gets really underplayed, and gets – yeah. People kinda make fun of him a lot. Um –

A: Yeah, he gets a lot of shit.

O: But, at the same time! Think about Wufei in that role. Wufei would not take any shit for, like, helping someone make upscale mac’n cheese.

A: Oh absolutely not *laughs*

O: Like, he would be like ‘I am teaching people fucking life skills, what are you doing? Talking at them??’

A: *laughs* oh god, um – but really – it’s not only that, because there have been some parts in the show where like, Antoni will go around with them. Like – the wine tasting thing, and things that have to do with like their life, and like … how they can get food and to – utilize food, and utilize like, home cooking or home cooked meals, or doing dinner parties that’ll help them bring more people into their lives.

O: Yeah! Yeah, it – yeah. It’s very. Yeah, and it – he’s the one in the Queer Eye show, we’ll get to them and their sort of characters in the Queer Eye show, but – yeah.

A: Yeah.

O: Yeah, um – and last but not least Heero!

A: Heero, right, um.

O: Heero is design, which means he redoes their house!

A: Yeah.

O: Which is a very ‘Heero’ thing.

A: It’s very ‘Heero’, um. So, *laughs* the thing about – in the show. Basically, everybody – it’s one of my favourite tropes about Queer Eye is that - ‘oh, let’s talk about your feelings, let’s get you a new shirt, let’s give you a haircut, uh, let me teach you how to make avocado toast, and – oh here I’ve done up your entire house, here’s new furniture, y’know we – we knocked down a wall, like – there you go.’ *laughs*

O: Yeah.

A: It’s kinda a massive big deal that gets – it’s like a reveal that happens at the end and, um, the design person has like, done up their house, or done up a space or like, um. Completely changed like an area. And it’s really …

O: Yeah. I mean – he has a team is the thing.

A: Yes!

O: Like it’s not just him. He’s got a team, they work really hard. And he always does at least one project with um, the – the person they’re making over.

A: Mmhmm.

O: Like … they’ve made like planters, or they’ve painted together, or like – he helps them take ownership of that space.

A: Mmhmm.

O: Uh, yeah.

A: And particularly like when the person has like a family or something, he’ll always do something that helps get them involved in it too.

O: Yeah. Okay, so. Each of the guys, um, has a sort of personality on the show that we get to see. And some of it is genuine, and I assume that on the show some of it is affected. But, slowly you – you get the reveal of different um –

A: Aspects.

O: Like the different guys and their different coming out stories, and the different aspects of their personality. And, so this is I think, y’know – so the characters that we would come to know on this Queer Eye show that had the Gundam guys as our Fab Five, um, are really interesting. Like, Duo seems this like – bouncy, bubbly, extremely personable guy, like with like – long hair, he probably wears skirts sometimes. Like, just – like, all sorts of bouncy. Um – and yeah.

A: He’s very confident. He’s got a lot of personality and he’s outspoken, he’s not afraid to – to be who he is? On the outside.

O: Yeah. Yeah, um. But slowly, I would think, over the course of several seasons, we would get hints of his backstory. Like, I assume that he isn’t one who has a massive coming out story. Like that’s not – he’s just like ‘I’ve always been out,’ that’s not a thing. Um, but I – I feel like maybe at one point they have an episode where they … where they makeover someone who finally is like – like who is working on like homelessness, or something?

A: Mmhmm.

O: Like that – that’s sorta the story arc um, that they’ve just gotten a home, or something like that and Heero just like – or maybe, or maybe it’s someone that fosters kids.

A: Yeah, oh god.

O: And Heero – I mean, Duo just – like, uh – a bunch of his backstory about the fact that he was homeless, was a foster kid, was raised in an orphanage and then got fostered, all of this stuff comes out. And, he’s just like, ‘thank you so much, for doing what you do.’

A: Mm.

O: Um. And so, he never had a coming out story, he was just – always just out. But, he does talk about his backstory, y’know, in that episode. And I feel like he –

A: Mm, and like – and the difficulties of being a gay teen going – bouncing from house to house.

O: Yeah. Yeah, OH. Ooh. Yeah, that would be a big one.

A: Yeah.

O: I feel like he also would talk about um, like, in any – any um, episode where they have a religious theme?

A: Oh yeah.

O: Um, he would be the centre focus, for that. Because he is – y’know, he was raised in a Christian church orphanage. Probably catholic, to be honest.

A: Yeah, highly likely to be Catholic.

O: Highly likely Catholic orphanage that he was raised in, um. Until it burned down. And he was put in the foster system. After being again – homeless for a little while. Um, and so he can talk about it, about that, and about his quite strong faith despite everyth – like, because how his Catholic orphanage accepted him, regardless of who he was.

A: Mmhmm.

O: And how, that is not what he sees in like, most faith circles that you -

A: Exactly, yeah.

O: Sort of. Popular publicised faith circles. Anyway, so that’s sort of his – his niche.

A: Mmhmm.

O: Quatre would definitely … he – he is Arabic?

A: Yes.

O: Yeah, so – he would talk about being Arabic. He would talk about being Muslim. Those would sort of be his, his things. I don’t know if you wanna talk more about Quatre.

A: Um, yes. Uh, so – it probably really it’s – Quatre fits so well in his role. For many, many reasons, um, but um, basically Tan – the Queer eye group is quite diverse in terms of race. Basically, it fits that Q is like – he’s Arabic. Because Tan is Pakistani, and it’s a huge part of his arc, when they actually are dealing with people of colour, and helping them out – it’s a big deal with Karamo as well, he’s culture, um. Both of them are really highly visible in their culture, and Q is (would be) very open about like, his struggles with that, um. Being a gay Arab, y’know? Um, and trying – especially a gay Arab who is interested in fashion. Um, and basically his entire arc is trying to help people understand that fashion isn’t just clothes, it’s confidence, it’s feeling – it’s expression. Um, because it’s very different – I mean, obviously. I don’t have any experience with Arab culture. But, it’s – it’s a very touchy subject. Um, in terms of sexuality, in his culture. So – so it’s just very interesting to me that we have that juxtaposition between obviously Queer Eye and Tan, and Q being Arab, um – it makes really happy and ugh! Um …

O: Mm! Yeah. I think also it’s – I, I like – I feel like Q has another dimension also of being from this massively huge family.

A: Oh yeah.

O: Like massively huge, his dad has had multiple wives, probably. Um –

A: To have that amount of children - *laughs*

O: Multiple wives or some mistresses. Um, anyway and – and also, like – he is wealthy. They come from a well to do family.

A: Mmhmm.

O: Expected a lot from him, like to run the business after his dad, and instead he chose to be on Queer Eye.

A: … yeah. Because again – there’s a lot of expectation that was placed on him.

O: Mmhmm! Exactly.

A: Especially as well, being the only male – he’s got 24 sisters, like –

O: And – I feel like he could talk about the expectation that he has children someday. To carry on the family line.

A: Mmhmm.

O: Like, regardless of not of who he marries, he is expected to have children. Biologically his children. And I think that he could talk about that.

A: Mm! Oh no, and just that bleeding into talking about like – people’s wanting to get into relationships and like him having the knowledge of like expectation with … cause like – I instantly come back to um, the episode with the IT guy?

O: Mmhmm, yep.

A: Um, and like – talking about familial expectations, and talking about parents who obviously want to introduce their kids to prospective wives, and stuff like that. Um, and just – the understanding of familial and parental expectation. I just love that Q’s got that connection.

O: Yeah. Um, I do think if we want to go. Okay – popping back to Duo for a moment. Um, I think. So I would really like to make one of the guys – to racebend one of the guys.

A: Okay.

O: To being African American. And I don’t know whether it should be Trowa or Duo. Because obviously Q is Arabic, and Wufei is Asian – we don’t want to change those.

A: No! No – nono, that would be –

O: That would be just swapping out a minority!

A: Yeah!

O: Um, and – and I don’t really wanna make Heero the African American, because he’s the physical labour design, and I feel – like, if you feel strongly, like I won’t say no, but I think instantly going that way is a bit of a stereotype.

A: Yeah, I think –

O: But I also don’t know if – if making Duo the – portrays – like –

A: I think – yeah –

O: - street kid is also iffy?

A: I think it’s a bit more iffy than making it Trow. Just because having –

O: So we’re just going to make it Trow? Again?

A: Yeah, because having a homeless-church-kid-gay – also black. Is …

O: Yeah.

A: It’s a bit much.

O: Okay, so again we have a black guy on culture! But that’s good.

A: Yes!

O: Okay, speaking of – TROWA!

A: Trowa!

O: Who is now African American.

A: Okay, um –

O: Like, his – his backstory is always the sketchiest for us.

A: Yes, oh Trowa’s got the sketchiest backstory.

O: But here’s – okay, here’s the thing that I was sorta percolating on this.

A: Mmhmm.

O: Um, so – the reason Trowa like, so I don’t know about his like backstory backstory, like his family and stuff. But I feel like the things that he focuses on in the show, like, the character moments in the show, um, include a lot of him being an extremely good listener, because I mean that’s what he is. And a lot of him being, like, I feel like he’s an actor.

A: Oh definitely.

O: I want him to – I want him to be an actor, because I don’t want him to be an infiltration specialist. *laughs*. Sidenote – having Trowa as a spy is probably not the best.

A: Ye-eaah - *laughs*

O: But like, he is an actor, and possibly he learned how to act like, very classically and use a lot of reference of like – people, etcetera, etcetera, and so he knows how to listen. He knows how to like – engage with people and figure them out better than other people. He probably also has like a social work degree.

A: Yeah, which again – Karamo. Which again - fits Karamo as well.

O: Yeah, that’s what I think. Well that’s where I got that.

A: Um.

O: Yeah, um. Yeah. But I like the background as an actor. And so he knows all about putting on masks, and being able – like having to perform for various functions. It’s like – I know you need to be this in this space, like, how can we make you better at being that in the space, and make it more comfortable for you – OR how do we change that persona so it is more you.

A: Mmhmm.

O: And how do we take off the persona, because it’s important for … for you to be able to just take off that persona and be yourself, like have a core. That’s all my thoughts on Trow.

A: Mm. The other thing as well – no that’s good! Um, that’s great actually. The other thing about Trow as well is – he’s – I, because of what role he’s in as well, I want him to be an activist? But a quiet one.

O: Mmhmm! Yeah, and I think – I think that would go really well, his message being ‘it’s okay not to be a loud activist.’ Like, we need those people. We need people to be loud and – and to rabble rouse and to get people’s attention, but we also need people to just – make sure the march happens. Like, that you fill out all the paperwork, that you have all the funding. Like – all that.

A: Mm.

O: That you sort of just – nose to the grindstone, get it done. Without expecting praise for doing what you’re doing.

A: Yeah, absolutely.

O: If that’s what you meant.

A: Yeah, no definitely. It’s great.

O: Awesome. Okay!

A: Okay! Fei?

O: Moving on – No.

A: No? Do Wufei Last?

O: We’re gonna save – oh we’re gonna save Wufei for last. *laughs*

A: Oh yeah, okay – um – okay Heero!

O: *laughs* Cause I always save Wufei for last!

A: You always do! Okay – um. Okay, Heero. Um …

O: So I think …

A: We didn’t really have much.

O: Yeah. Yeah, we don’t have much for Heero. He’s a design guy, he’s very quiet.

A: Yeah.

O: Um, if we wanted to go the extra like, super angsty route?

A: Yeah?

O: The like ‘what the fuck is your backstory’ route – OH NO, way better. Less – weird, I was going to go like a weird child soldier place. Um.

A: Oh. I mean – okay.

O: Better! He’s a veteran.

A: Sorry?

O: Oh, nono – nono. He’s a veteran.

A: *gasp* OOH! Yes, yes!

O: Like – that’s a good place to go. *laughs*

A: That’s a MUCH better place to go.

O: *laughs* It’s a MUCH better place to go. So, yeah he’s a veteran that, um, came back and here’s – actually, here’s a thing. Do we wanna make him trans?

A: Ooh, we could. We could very easily.

O: Because he – like, he is a veteran, he can speak to the trans inclusion of gay people in the military which, please keep in mind that I don’t think like – neither of us are from the states so - *laughs*

A: Y-Yeah, yeah, um –

O: We’re talking about this from the outside. An outside perspective.

A: I mean I’m - I’m clearly nowhere near American, um.

O: And I’m quite a bit colder than any American.

A: *laughs* Um –

O: Uh, but in any case – so. Yeah, I like the idea that he’s done a couple – like, at least one tour, probably multiple tours to active war zones. Like he’s been in war. Um, and he has finally – like he’s finished his thing, and he went to design school. Just – like possibly he had started the degrees while in the military, just for whatever reason.

A: Mmhmm.

O: And so he – he left and finished and finished his design school stuff, and has a pretty competent, quiet design firm. And he’s like – pretty quite. Pretty taciturn.

A: Yeah. But as well he’s –

O: Like he’s –

A: He’s the kinda guy that when he does speak – like you listen.

O: Yeah. And like he listens to what other people say, despite the fact that – Trowa is a very good listener. He’s an active listener, he like – you know that he’s listening, you know that he cares. Heero – as far as you know, he’s like – fucking off. Like …

A: Yeah.

O: But like – when people are talking and he’s in the same room, he’s listening. He’s taking it in, so – half the time people will come back to their house, or whatever space, and he will have picked up on some tiny thing that someone will have mentioned, like that you meant – that you mentioned to like food guy, like you were making food with Trowa and … no, with Wufei.

A: Yeah.

O: You were making food with Wufei, and Heero was in the same room painting something, I don’t know. And you come back to your house, and that thing that you mentioned. That you thought was inconsequential, that you thought would never happen?

A: Mm.

O: You know, is there. And Heero has realized it. Heero causes a lot of people to cry.

A: O-OH he absolutely does! Oh my goodness, um -

O: And he does not know how to deal with it.

A: No, he’s – he doesn’t have a lot of emotional competency? *laughs*

O: *laughs* I actually really like that with him as a trans guy, he just like – doesn’t do emotions.

A: Yeah, he’s just like ‘nnnyuuhh.’ Um. Okay … okay, so.

O: I really, really like this – this thing.

A: So do I.

O: Okay. Wufei. Wufei! Are you ready for me to break your heart?

A: Aaauugh – tell me – I mean, alright, it’s just perpetually broken at this point, so just keep – keep going. Let’s add another tally, lets go.

O: Cause here’s the thing, here’s the thing – like, we talked about Duo’s coming out. We talked about Quatre’s relationship with his family and stuff. Trowa – he’s an out actor is his thing. And I’m sure he has a coming out story with his mysterious family that we never find out about.

A: Mmhmm.

O: *laughs* And, Heero obviously has stories about being in the military and trans people, being included and all that sort of stuff. Like all that stuff going down, he has stories of that sort of thing. Um.

A: Mmhmm.

O: *sighs* Wufei. So, Wufei is. Okay so if we’re going for Queer Eye they have to be gay.

A: … yes?

O: Not necessarily Bi.

A: Uuum, not – necessarily.

O: In any case, in any case – Wufei was married. Wufei had a wife.

A: Mmhmm.

O: Um, he had a wife, and possibly he – y’know, in China, he possibly can speak to being an immigrant. Because yeah, he had a wife who – died, possibly violently? Possibly? I don’t know? I don’t wanna fridge Meiran but she’s fridged in canon.

A: Y-eah.

O: It – it’s hard. Um, anyway – he. He had a wife, they got married very young. So he speaks to commitment, and he can talk to people about being married, because he was married.

A: Mmhmm.

O: But also after Meiran died, it was only then that he discovered that he liked men. Um, because when Meiran was alive, it – she, they were married, that was it. And it was an arranged married, so she was all he really considered for a really long time. And then, and then she was not in his life anymore and he y’know – was able to consider more options. So he speaks to a lot of people – anything with grief.

A: Ooh yeah.

O: Like, oh man. He talks a lot about getting appropriate like – he talks a lot about like the bullshit that is ‘appropriate grief reaction’.

A: Yeah.

O: But like – but also how like, there are things that you can do to help with that.

A: Yeah.

O: Um, so – like that happens. He can help with that, he can talk to people about y’know like – being bisexual. And – or, or depending on if we want him to be bisexual or gay, but really not have realized it. He can talk about that sort of later in life realization that you are gay because he didn’t know when he was a kid, a teenager.

A: Yeah!

O: Like, he thought he was like – that he liked women. Because Meiran was fine. Yeah, anyway – that was his big thing. And he makes food! I feel like him with food like – A) he’s an extremely talented chef.

A: Yes.

O: An extremely talented chef. And he does a lot with culture and food?

A: Mmhmm.

O: Like part of it is teaching people how to make themselves food so that they stay fed, so that they don’t die.

A: Y-Yeah *laughs*

O: Like, part of his job is ‘keep them alive, keep them fed’. But he also does a lot of ‘where are you from?’ Or ‘what culture do you want to connect with?’

A: Mm.

O: Because his deep, like – his comfort foods are all Chinese. Because that’s where he’s from, y’know so he deals with a lot of stuff with cooking.

A: Yeah.

O: It’s kinda therapy for him sometimes. Also his job, and he’s very good at it.

A: Yeah, absolutely. Okay.

O: Is that it, that’s the end of that one?

A: That’s – basically that’s the guys, yeah.

O: Yeah, okay. Good! I like that, that’s …

A: Yeah.

O: Okay, um. So – I still think it would be hilarious if – if anyone wants to write this?

A: OH yeah.

O: It would be amazing, if you took these characters and actually just like – did an episode with somebody – like Relena or something?

A: YEAH.

O: That would be amazing.

A: Yeah!

O: The end!

A: The end ~ !

O: If you enjoyed this podfic please leave us some feedback! Uh, you can do that at archiveofourown.org/users/opalsong OR –

A: Arkadyevna!

O: Awesome ~ thank you for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
